In the Day Ben, in the Night Wolf
Episode in Spanish De día Ben, de Noche el Lobo In the Last Episode Albedo and Ben had their first day of school, for Ben which was nothing unusual except that it was alien version. Synopsis Albedo and Ben were in his cell, it was night. They had had a long day, because that was his first day of school. His cell was a little different, at least as Vilgax ordered Psyphon to put a lamp there for children to explore and do their homework. For the first time in his life, Ben was concentrated and quiet reading a book. Albedo on the contrary was not doing homework, not feeling very well, was lying on one side of the cell. Ben by her side was indifferent to Albedo, Ben was rather nostalgic. Albedo was asleep. Ben was exhausted, rose from the ground, picked up his books, turned off the lamp and went to his side of the cell where he slept. It was about midnight when Albedo was spinning, seemed to suffer or have a nightmare, was incomprehensible what was happening, he was sweating. The altered woke up, his pupils were dilated rose from the ground and clutched his head as if in pain, began to spin in the cell and then to a small moans. Ben woke up and began to worry, got up and grabbed Albedo, told him to wash his face, as he looked pale. Before reaching the faucet, Albedo reached down and pressed his head like crazy, spinning on the floor and then started to grow fangs, claws and fur came out red, his mouth became muzzle and legs quickly made to run on all fours. Ben began to roll back frightened to the point where they hit the bars and asked for help like crazy, but Albedo (converted into a wolf), grabbed his leg and dragged him to the bottom of the cell. Ben was lying on the floor scared and Albedo was a big red wolf, Ben said: Ben: Do not eat me Albedo. Albedo: I do not eat junk. Ben: Ahh!, Can you talk? Albedo: What do you think I'm doing? Ben: Ohh! what the hell was it that happened to you. Albedo: I do not know, but I really prefer to be an animal than a human. Ben: ¬ ¬! Ben: Listen, do not think we should call .. not ... Vilgax. Albedo: '''No, you do not see, I have claws and I can make a hole in the cell to escape. '''Ben: Good idea. Albedo then went to dig, while Ben watched a guard if he came. Ben was stalking when he started feeling pain in his right leg, at first showed no significance but the pain worsened increasingly more until it becomes unbearable. Ben sat down and went to see what was what caused him much pain over the pant leg and grabbed his hand felt wet, QUAD hand saw, saw it was full of blood and Ben got up and saw his pants the bite that gave albedo, which did not hurt at first because I was scared and was running on adrenaline your body, which camouflaged the pain for a while, but now it was evident that he had an open wound in the leg. Ben does not know what to think, because he needed medical care but could not call the nurses because otherwise they would realize that Albedo was a giant wolf was digging to escape. Ben thought and thought and worried, because if infected could die or give rabies. Ben stood up as he could and told Albedo: Ben: Erm ... Albedo .. hey, could you come here a minute?. Albedo: Now that .... Albedo did not end because Ben saw the wound and was shocked. Albedo: That was me? Ben: No, (he paused and looked into his eyes Albedo) was my grandmother Verdona. Albedo: ¬ ¬! Albedo then thought and then came up to Ben's wound and started licking. Ben: '''What the hell are you doing? '''Albedo: There are animals that your saliva is curative. Ben: OHHH Shi..... After all, Albedo was right, Ben first blood began to coagulate, then the wound began to close and finally healed. Ben: =O! Albedo said nothing, only went to keep digging, Ben was watching, but there is something that was not counted and that the saliva of Albedo Ben not only heal but it sleep for a while. The next morning was time to go to school, Ben opened his eyes, stretched, and then .... recalled last night, they were lucky that they did not see and Albedo was next to the hole, but was Albedo/human, the wolf was gone. Psyphon came and as usual, the bucket of cold water: Psyphon: bathed and changed, I will come in 20 minutes. Psyphon then left. Ben: What the hell happened?. Albedo: I do not remember exactly, I just remember being dug and then at about 5 am falling asleep. Ben: Interesting. Albedo: '''Yes it is. It took 20 minutes .... Psyphon came back with her entree and said: '''Psyphon: Eat all. Bad luck for the boys stayed Psyphon accompanying them in their breakfast, so we had to breakfast. Ben and Albedo: XS! Psyphon take them to school and then leave, the children were divided each with its group (Ben with the child chimera and the Brothers Vreedles Albedo) Albedo is not expected to tell their friends what happened on the night: Albedo: hey, they do not know what happened to me last night. Octagon: There came a knight in shining armor to rescue you. Hahahahaha! Rhomboid: Octagon do not be like our friend Albedo, can not you see what happened to him last night is that his "mommy" Vilgax gave him his goodnight kiss. Rhomboid and Octagon: XD! jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Albedo: Try to ignore them, because really what happened to me was exciting. I felt good and then I slept badly and woke guess what .... Octagon: You are a fart out. Rhombiod and Octagon: XD! Albedo: '''¬¬! I became a giant wolf and red. Rhomboid and Octagon: =O! '''Rhomboid: If you ask me, I think you were drunk. Albedo: Forget it, I know is that I will leave this planet and before he kidnaps the Ultimatrix Vilgax. Octagon: Yeah right!, Hey we will "ask" the boys their lunch money. Albedo is sitting on a bench with his head back, then got up and started along with his friends to "ask" their lunch money to children. The bell rang ... All entered the classroom and this time the teacher was there waiting, so that all children entered and sat silent. Van Kleiss then rose from his seat and then all rose (albedo was first of all). Van Kleiss: I see you've learned, young Albedo. Albedo: >: (! Van Kleiss: Well sit down. They all sat down and then the teacher asked the task, all children delivered (including Vreedles Brothers), all but albedo. Van Kleiss: And the task? - Said this in front of Albedo. Albedo: Well .. ate a dog ... OHH! NO, no, it was better, a wolf, if it was a wolf. Van Kleiss: Seriously, I thought that on this side of the planet had not wolves and also if you wolf attacked chimera, I think the task would be to be sitting where you are, saying that you did not come to school because you ate a wolf . Children of the course: '''XD! '''Van Kleiss: SILENCE! Children of course: =X! He spent the school day and it was time to leave. All the children went and were happy, all except Ben, who was very sleepy. Psyphon sought out children and took them to the castle. Psyphon left them in his cell and went to work on issues vilgaxia. Albedo Ben and were in the cell. And Ben felt like Albedo rarely felt the previous day. Albedo was exhausted, but he was thinking and looking for answers to what had happened at night. While Albedo was thinking, Ben had to lie down to sleep, because he felt terrible. It had been several hours and Ben was still asleep. Night fell and was very quiet, a full moon began to rise and nature was stirred a bit as they listened to the howling of wolves, crows, owls ... Albedo was quiet unlike the night before, but in light of the moon entered the cell, Albedo felt in his soul the call of nature, and trouble arose again became a wolf. Not even excited, just going to keep digging. Albedo dug and dug and knew that Ben was wrong (sweating, turning, dilated pupils) and in the least expected moment, Ben became a giant wolf Albedo equals, only green. Ben: '''Albedo! ALBEDO!. '''Albedo: YOU! Ben: '''I like your wolf. '''Albedo: If that good, now to dig. Ben looked and thought, what the hell is what is happening, will the full moon I see from this window, but can not be it because there was no full moon last night and Albedo became wolf. Ben only try to stop worrying and helped dig albedo. Together they made an exit. Albedo Ben and left the castle and walked away full speed as quickly as possible. Albedo Ultimatrix wanted, but thought it was a good idea to return to the castle, so they left to find a way off the planet. They ran at full speed, they were free, the language were beaten face. Albedo Ben stopped and did: Albedo: Why did you stop, you do not see that we are not far from the castle?. Ben: I know, but look, there's a ship there. Albedo: Right, whose will they be? They were watching her and to her surprise the ship were from the Limax, which brought a cage with about 20 or 30 human children of about 5 years. About three limes up the cage and put off the ship, while (to his surprise), Vilgax was there with a notebook writing down. Vilgax approached the cage and opened it, took out a small mulatto boy, I observe, I check it throughout the body and then entered the cage, locked it and took his book and score. Ben: What the hell are they doing?. Albedo: I do not know, but I do not like so I'm going. Ben: Wait! we can not leave it like this, do not you see, is an illegal trafficking of children. Albedo: '''That's not my problem, I go. Albedo turned around and ran into the girl friend of Ben. Albedo and girl chimera: Ahhhh! Both girls were frightened and chimera said, '''Chimera Girl: What the hell are you? Albedo: What? Are you mowing?, Long legs, thick fur, snout and large teeth. Do not you see? I am a wolf! Girl chimera: '''Can not be, wolves do not talk. '''Albedo: Well I am a wolf and talk. Ben: '''Hey do not panic and better go away, there are illegal here and I am sure to kill anyone who intrudes on their way. '''Girl chimera: Your voice makes me famous. The girl looked into his eyes and said: Girl: '''Ben! You! '''Ben: Yes. She hugged him and said: Girl: '''Oh Ben, what happened?. '''Ben: I really do not know and there's no time to tell. Albedo: '''That tenderness, now I must go. '''Girl: No wait, I have observed this for months and each time bringing more children, we must look to do with them and help them. Albedo: '''But if I am only a few minutes to arrive at a base where they can escape. '''Ben: '''Albedo, we know they are doing with these children really want to be a hero, I have days without being one. '''Albedo: '''Okay, but remember, that if we get caught, it is your fault. Then Ben, Albedo and the girl closer. They saw the Limax Vilgax pay a large sum of money, and then Limax leave in their ship. A Robot-loaded cage Vilgax children and entered the castle. The boys came behind them. The Robot-Vilgax, left the cage in a room and sided, Vilgax came and the boys peeked in the door. Vilgax opened the cage and the children went timidly. They removed the cage, the children looked curiously at the sides. Vilgax then told to enter a cage in that room and they made them. While these 20 children came, Vilgax arrested a boy and a girl and told them to stay outside. Everyone else came in, grabbed the child Vilgax and put it on a metal table and Psyphon grabbed the girl and put it also in that table. Vilgax was reviewing again: he opened his mouth, lit with a light bulb, then turned it off and began checking the ears, then I checked his eyes with the light bulb. After that, Vilgax and tied it with a syringe he drew blood. That made her blood in a machine which was being considered. After that Vilgax entered the child with others and grabbed the girl and did the same. Ben and the girl did not know that was what they did, but albedo if, while working for Azmuth, abducted children often species to see if the experiment were suitable for DNA and all the shows were if they were healthy or not. '''Albedo: The this review to see how healthy I've heard that human blood provides plenty of protein, with only a small drop any medications and has the power to cure various diseases aliens. Ben: And because you buy them Vilgax the Limax, after all while not harming children, is not bad. Albedo: is that you humans have no contact with the aliens, their governments have called for a secret and therefore have not signed agreements be human and that's what makes this illegal. Girl: Lord''' Vilgax has only to extract the blood. '''Vilgax: No. All: =O! Vilgax: You came chasing me and I also know that you two are Ben and Albedo. Ben: Did you know that we were wolves?. Vilgax: '''Yes. Yesterday when I spoke with his teacher, told me that this albedo grabbed by the arm and inject some nanaits. He said at that time did not think, but then remembered that Albedo was totally a mutation, with mixtures of human DNA and Galvan and other substances in the body lead to a transformation. '''Ben: Albedo is galvan-human DNA, but I am a human, then because I am a wolf?. Vilgax: '''Do not you know? should think happened. '''Ben: '''I really do not know. '''Vilgax: '''When you went to school, I noticed you had your pants a little full of dried blood and I asked, but I remembered what my assistant told me Van Kleiss effect, so I asked if your body had contact with the anomaly, that I should take you too and told me it was very probable, also told me that Albedo will mention something about a wolf and tasks. '''Albedo: I told you, I told you we amarrarían Albedo said changing the subject. Vilgax: He has all the blame, your excavaste the hole in front of a camera. Albedo: Ops. Ben: Well it does not matter, now we are here and ask that you release has these children. Vilgax: hahahahahaha!, I will not, these children serve my kind of helpful. Ben: And because not only talking with the government and thus they give you some children in exchange for weapons and stuff?. Vilgax: First I'm famous on the earth, I do not want me there and secondly, governments have always done you trade with the aliens, but exchanges that lead to human to be devoured in future. Albedo: Do you by blood or flesh?. Vilgax: '''For both. The issue of blood is simple only extract some blood and put the child back safely back in his cage, but the flesh is rich in flavor and protein, I'm not interested in kidnapping humans, but when I saw that the children of this planet were bad to eat and not getting the necessary nutrients, it reaches more extreme measures. '''Ben: '''We know that you care about your people, but I'm like, we can make a deal. '''Albedo: '''What Ben invent? '''Ben: Look, you give back these children and I will return to the cell, also donates blood to do drugs. Albedo: If you're crazy. Vilgax: I will if Albedo also makes and donates. Albedo: That never, I will march. Then, when a lot of Robot volt-Vilgax attacked, brutally fought Albedo was powerful. Annihilating robots with their claws and teeth. Everything seemed alright, but it started to dawn and the boys returned to being human, the robots quickly grab. Albedo: (crying) I want to go home. Ben: Now we have, is that albedo was not going to do the deal but please return these children to their homes, their parents should be concerned. Vilgax: NO!, My people need these proteins. Vilgax with a sign told his robots that locked up and walked towards the door but stopped and said: Vilgax: And by the way Ben, not only returned to their cells, but they'll take your idea to also use them to you for the provision of medicines. Vilgax came out and said something Psyphon, then came and Ben and Psyphon Albedo put a collar that would connect with the spinal cord of the guys making them when it is dark, do not become wolves. The girl remained hidden and heard all he said his "master Vilgax," then she left the castle. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World